1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete chutes of concrete mixing trucks and more particularly to a new concrete chute attachment that allows greater control in the dispensing flow of concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete chutes and their attachments, particularly those used in conjunction with a concrete truck or the like, are known in the prior art and are typically devised of basically familiar and obvious structural configurations. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,141 to Bruun discloses a chute system with a flexible tube mounted distally to the system and attached at a right angle near the delivery end of same. It differs from the present invention in that concrete flow must make a radical departure from laminar movement and also in that the distal delivery mechanism is flexible
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,140 to Schiffelbein discloses a concrete chute attachment with a large flexible tube at its delivery end, and, in that way and more, differs from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,144 to Lybbert discloses a discharge system for discharging concrete from a mix truck. This system is typical in present usage and is one for which the current invention is meant to add to.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a concrete chute attachment that provides for all of the advantages of the present invention.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved concrete chute attachment, particularly one that provides greater control of concrete flow. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.